


Just Plain Kinky

by KahtyaSofia



Series: What Is Better Than Wisdom? [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Bisexuality, Multi, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but a straight up kinky sex scene between Jack/Ianto/Martina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Plain Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all errors my own. Written from prompts from Corchfalas as her birthday present cause she's my darling girl. Sadly, it's 2 days late, but I've been sick!

Jack loved this hotel. It had nice wide beds with soft duvets. The piece de resistance was the wrought iron head and footboards in each room. Wrought iron head and footboards that were perfect to tying Ianto; tying Ianto up and tying Ianto down.

Tied down is just where Ianto was at that moment. It was a hell of sight, as far as Jack was concerned. He sat back to admire his handy work; or rather his rope work. He'd used Ianto's tie as a blindfold. Jack had brought along the leather cuffs and a short length of rope. Those cuffs were now around Ianto's wrists. The length of rope was secured to each of Ianto's cuffs with carabineers and threaded through Jack's favourite wrought iron footboard.

He knelt at the foot of the bed and ran his hands over Ianto's tense back and up to his raised hips. Jack placed a kiss on Ianto's cheek that wasn't pressed to the mattress. Ianto was unable to lie flat, or even lower his hips. Jack had seen to that with thigh cuffs and a spreader bar. No, Ianto's legs were spread and his arse upraised for the duration.

Jack left his lips pressed to Ianto's cheek. "You know how delectable you look like this, don't you?"

"You seem to think so," Jack could hear the smile in Ianto's voice.

He stroked Ianto's hair. Jack moved his lips to Ianto's ear, "I know so."

Jack slipped onto the bed and slid around between Ianto's spread thighs. He opened the full bottle of lube he'd brought. He needed to get Ianto ready for his surprise. Ianto wasn't going to react well in the beginning, thus the need for the restraints and the blindfold. He'd get with it eventually, though. He always did, Jack knew.

With one hand on the small of Ianto's back, Jack slid two well-lubed fingers of his other hand into Ianto's body. He couldn't help but smile at the deep groan Ianto gave at the penetration. Jack felt Ianto relax around him, accepting him readily and pushing back eagerly with each forward press of his hand.

Ianto hissed when Jack upended the lube bottle over the cleft of his arse. He pulled away abruptly with a muttered curse as Jack watched the cold gel slide down Ianto's undoubtedly warm skin. He coated his thumb in the substance and inserted it into Ianto, smearing the excess all around his clenched opening.

Jack slid his fingers from Ianto and grasped his hips gently, placing a gentle kiss on the base of his spine. "Ready for the fun to start?" he whispered against Ianto's heated skin.

"Start?" Ianto said with a breathy laugh, "I thought we were already well into it."

Jack slid from the bed and opened the door to the connecting suite to let in the other room's occupant.

Ianto must have heard the door open. He lifted his head from the bed and called to the room in general, "Jack? What are you getting up to?"

Martina stepped through the open door looking like a vision. She was stark naked, except for a leather harness around her hips. She carried something that made Jack smile. He quickly returned to the bed and knelt at the foot next to Ianto's head.

"Something you'll love," Jack purred, running his hands through Ianto's hair soothingly, "someone you're going to enjoy, thoroughly."

"Someone?" distress was edging into Ianto's voice, "Jack, who's here?" he lifted his head as far as his restraints would let him but the blindfold wouldn't allow him to see the newcomer.

Jack shushed Ianto as Martina slid onto the bed behind him. Ianto tugged at his restraints rather forcefully. Jack admired the ripple and tension in his muscles as he did so. He wrapped his fingers around Ianto's clenched fists. "Relax," he said soothingly, trying not to sound too aroused by Ianto's distress, "you're going to enjoy yourself."

He lifted his eyes and gave Martina a silent nod, which she returned. Jack watched as she reached out and ran her hands roughly over Ianto's arse. She gripped his hips tightly when Ianto jumped at her touch and tried to pull away.

"Damn it, Jack!" Ianto hissed and jerked in his bonds again, "I didn't agree to this."

"You know how to stop it, Ianto," Jack gripped Ianto's arms hard enough he knew he'd leave bruises, "but we both know you don't really want to."

Behind Ianto, Martina leaned forward and bit his hip. Ianto pulled away and yelped.

"Who the hell is he, Jack?" Ianto asked in a placating tone.

"Oh, the not knowing is part of the excitement," Jack enthused.

"I don't like this," Ianto thrashed and pulled against all of his restraints.

"Just relax and let yourself have fun," Jack enthused. He looked up at Martina again and saw her attaching a flesh-coloured phallus to the leather harness she wore. It was a good sized dildo, but really no larger than Jack himself. It shouldn't cause Ianto any undue stress once Martina got going.

She got going fairly quickly, too. Jack watched her line up the phallus with Ianto's opening and thrust inward. That's why Jack had prepared him early, so Martina didn't have to.

Ianto shouted when Martina breached him with the dildo and tried to evade her motions. She followed him with her pelvis, holding on hard to his hips. Jack watched him struggle briefly. His discomfort with being fucked by a faceless stranger gave way to the sheer pleasure of the act and the knowledge that Jack was right there with him.

He watched as Ianto's body took over from his head. Jack saw the moment Ianto surrendered to sensation and began to fuck back into Martina's motions. His grunts of effort and moans of pleasure filled the room.

Jack let his eyes drift to Martina as she fucked Ianto roughly with her strap-on dildo. She was completely lost in what she was doing. Jack watched her, enraptured by her beauty and enthusiasm. Her long, dark hair fell around her face and shoulders, thin strands clinging to her sweat-dampened flesh. Her brown eyes shone, focused on nothing, aware only of what she was doing to Ianto.

In spite of what he had first planned, Jack realized he wanted to share this vision of Martina with Ianto. He wanted Ianto to see how lovely Martina looked while working his body fiercely.

Suddenly tearing Ianto's blindfold from his eyes, Jack cupped his chin and pointed at the mirror across the room from them, "Look, Ianto," Jack breathed as Ianto blinked into the dim light of the room, "look at how beautiful she is."

Jack watched the different emotions play across Ianto's face as he oriented himself, then focused on the mirror that reflected their images. First, he appeared distressed at the sight of a woman fucking him from behind, then recognition dawned and Jack was sure he caught sight of smirk. The smirk was rapidly replaced by a look of wonder as Ianto saw what Jack had seen; the beatific Martina completely caught up in Ianto's body and pleasure.

She caught sight of them in the mirror and realized they had been watching her. A wide, wicked smile split her face as she returned their regard. Jack allowed himself an indulgent smile as Martina closed her eyes, tilted her head backward and bit down on her lip.

Ianto was also watching her intently, his breathing heavy and his face flushed. Before Jack's eyes, Ianto settled down into Martina's rhythm, accepting her punishing thrusts, and thriving on them.

Jack had had enough of being a spectator. He's arranged this little scenario for his own pleasure but he really was more of joiner than a watcher. Jack stood and stripped off his many layers of clothing as quickly as he could. He grabbed up the bottle of lube and slid onto the bed behind Martina.

The sight of the heavily veined phallus sliding in and out of Ianto's hole stopped Jack short. It was simply gorgeous to see the thick dildo stretching and impaling Ianto. Martina's toy stretched him wide, his arse clenching each time she pulled back as if he didn't want to lose the contact. The cleft of his arse glistened with the generous amount of lube Jack had spread there.

He pressed himself into Martina's back and she leaned into him slightly. Jack wrapped one hand around her belly to feel her thrusts into Ianto. With his other, he cupped her chin and turned her for a kiss. He could still feel her every move into and against Ianto.

When their lips parted, Jack turned to watch them all in the large mirror. Martina met his eyes in the reflection. His paler hands stood in stark contrast against her dusky skin. She moved smoothly as she fucked Ianto, her expression fierce and challenging as she stared back at Jack in the mirror.

"Lean over him slightly and fuck down into him," Jack whispered into Martina's ear, never looking away from their reflection. "You'll know from his reaction when you've nailed it."

Martina found the spot with just a few experimental thrusts. It wasn't long before a violent shudder rocked Ianto's entire frame and he groaned deeply, pressing his forehead to the bed between his bound arms.

"You can make him come just like that," Jack told her, "without having to touch him."

Jack decided he was done playing sexual choreographer. He popped the lid on the lube bottle and coated his fingers generously. Martina continued to fuck Ianto into the mattress even when Jack moved her harness aside and slid two slicked fingers into her arse.

Jack saw in the mirror as she closed her eyes at his invasion.

"Jack, you are evil!" she hissed.

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder. Jack let Martina's own motions slide her on and off his fingers to spread the lube. He slicked his own cock quickly before grasping Martina's hips and pressing himself into her.

Once he was fully sheathed, Jack let Martina set the pace for them all. She fucked forward into Ianto and when she pulled back, Jack found himself buried deep into her heat. He curled two fingers in the harness she wore to pull it taut against her clit in the front and increase the friction for her. Her low chuckle told him she appreciated his effort.

Martina obviously loved fucking Ianto while being fucked by Jack. He watched her rhythm alter as she climbed closer to her orgasm. Jack pressed hard into her while pulling the harness to keep the friction on her clit constant. He watched her in the mirror, saw the flush creep up her neck and bloom across her cheeks. He watched her breasts bounce as she moved against both Ianto and him. Martina was slick with sweat and close to coming.

When she finally fell over the peak, she didn't cry out. She pressed hard against Ianto's arse and groaned over and over, deep and animalistic in her throat. Her body shook with the force of her climax and Jack pressed close to her, feeling her body thrumming with pleasure.

When Martina began to fuck Ianto again, Jack felt himself growing closer to his own orgasm. Her slick channel stroked him deliciously and he held tight to her hips. He could tell from the loud sounds Ianto was making that he was close, too. Martina was nailing that spot inside of him that would take him over the cliff. Jack was closer, though. Martina's motions were going to make Jack come.

The sound of his shout startled even himself. He knew Martina fucking Ianto with a strap on aroused him greatly, but the force of his orgasm was still surprising. He held Martina's hips hard and pressed forward, forcing her forward over Ianto's back. He growled several times, his hips pulsing violently into Martina's arse.  
He hadn't even finished coming down from his high when Martina started moving against Ianto again. She started to fuck down into him vigorously, working him hard and fast to bring him to where she and Jack had already gone.

When Ianto came, his shudders rocked the entire bed. Martina giggled and cooed encouragingly as Ianto's white ropes of cum pooled on the duvet. In the mirror, Jack watched Martina's triumphant expression as it shifted to one of great affection.

As Ianto settled down, Jack eased himself from Martina's body. She in turn slid the phallus from Ianto and fell down onto the bed beside him, tossing aside her harness. Jack wanted very much to join her, but realized he needed to remove Ianto's restraints first.

As they all lay together in the afterglow, Jack heard Martina speak softly.

"Hey, Ianto?" she said.

"Hmmm?" Ianto barely replied.

"Surprise!"

finito

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact)

&lt;/font&gt;


End file.
